donediddofandomcom-20200215-history
Den barnsliga teatern
Den barnsliga teatern ''är en artikel av Malin Axelsson. Den barnsliga teatern av Malin Axelsson "Vad är en vuxen ? Ett barn uppblåst av ålder." ''Simone de Beauvoir ”Bete dig inte som ett barn!” sa läraren till gymnasieeleven, sa pappan till dottern, sa tjejen till pojkvännen. En vuxen ska inte gråta som ett barn, tänka som ett barn, sjunga högt som ett barn eller pjata å babbla som en bebis. mAn skA innTe SKRiva SåM 1 bArn heller så her. I vårt samhälle är det nämligen dåligt att vara ”som ett barn”, och lek tar ingen på allvar, det säger sig ju självt. Samma norm finns i svensk teater. Föraktet för det ”barnsliga” i teaterkonsten verkar i själva verket som en bromskloss i svensk teaters förnyelse. Det låter som en seriös kris eller hur? Och det är det verkligen. Inom det fält som ofta kallas barn- och ungdomsteater, men som jag härefter för enkelhetens skull kommer att benämna barnteater, finns outforskat territorium, och där finns också den kreativa frihet som följer med detta. Det beror på att barnteater är ett splitter nytt fält jämfört med vuxenteatern: sedan 50-talets sagospel och fostrande skolteater har barnteatern, via 70-talets banbrytande arbete med Suzanne Osten och Unga Klara i spetsen, genomgått en kreativ explosion. Inom barnteatern sker fortfarande konstnärliga upptäckter För Första Gången, d.v.s scenen är avantgarde i sin rätta bemärkelse: de som arbetar med barnteater är en ”förtrupp, de mest avancerade” inom svensk teater. Den konstnärliga förtruppen, de mest avancerade teaterkonstnärinnorna, står således att finna exempelvis på scener som Barnens Underjordiska Scen, Backateatern, Unga Riks, Unga Klara och ung scen/öst. Där återfinns ofta konstnärinnor som söker ny sorts dramatik, alternativa berättelser, forskar kring kreativa processer, gör djupresearch, utbyten med sin publik , formupplösta eller genreöverskridande föreställningar, experimenterar med gränsen mellan verklighet och fiktion, och så vidare. I den utmärkta statliga utredningen Plats på scen, Betänkande av Kommittén för jämställdhet inom scenkonstområdet (2006) skriver utredarna att ”Kvinnor och män befinner sig på olika arenor inom teatern. Kvinnor skriver och regisserar barnteater i större utsträckning än de skriver och regisserar annan teater. Kvinnor skriver och regisserar barnteater i större utsträckning än vad män gör” och de konstaterar: ”Där resurserna finns där finns männen”. Eller är det så att där kvinnor och barn finns, där finns plötsligt inte resurserna, och inte heller uppmärksamheten och bekräftelsen? För vad den ovanligt radikala statliga utredningen glömmer att tydligt lyfta fram är svensk barnteaters konstnärliga värde och internationella särställning, barnteaterns centrala roll i att bygga upp en ny teaterpublik, och därmed barnteaterns framträdande betydelse i svensk teaters utveckling och förnyelse. Varför missar man detta, gång på gång? I tidningar, verksamhetsberättelser, utredningar, på teaterfestivaler och i historieböcker. Och varför ser inte svenska teatrar den stora potentialen i att satsa på barnteater? Det finns ett djupt förakt mot barnteater och barnperspektiv i teaterbranschen, och ofta en ovilja att släppa in banbrytande idéer och ambitioner kring barnkultur i teaterhusen; ambitioner som de facto skulle kunna höja teatrarnas status internationellt. Det är ett förakt som speglar barns och kvinnors strukturella underordning i samhället i stort, och som visar sig genom osynliggörande och förlöjligande. Jag har flera gånger hört manliga konstnärer tala om barnteatern som en språngbräda, en sorts förberedande utbildning, en trivsam men kanske ibland också smått förnedrande (”kvinnlig”?) rastplats som de snart kommer att ta klivet från till vuxnare (”manligare”?) scener: större produktioner, mer utrymme och resurser. Jag hör sällan kvinnliga konstnärer resonera så. För dem är barnteater ofta en högstatusarena. De ser det som en långsiktig konstnärlig plattform och arbetar medvetet för att vidga barnteaterns plats i kulturlivet, inte sällan genom att bilda sig och underbygga sin konst med argument från genusvetenskap, sociologi, idéhistoria och psykologi. En hopplös och nästan idiotisk kamp kan tyckas, med tanke på hur ointresserad svensk teater är av att teoretisera kring sin praktik, och med tanke på hur de flesta stora barnteaterambitioner har bemötts genom åren; den nya barnteaterns pionjärer på 70-talet arbetade i motvind och under stor kritik, och så har det fortsatt. Men barnteateravantgardisterna kämpar vidare, och gör i skymundan ett gigantiskt arbete för att vitalisera svensk teater i stort. Men vad är detta ”barnteater”, till skillnad från ”vuxenteater”? Ibland när jag ser det som omväxlande kallas ”barnteater”, ”barn- och ungdomsteater”, ”ungdomsteater”, ”babyteater”, ”ung scenkonst”, ”skolteater”, ”dagisteater”, ”barnvagnsteater” eller ”teater för barn och unga”, så förstår jag inte hur det egentligen skiljer sig från ”vuxenteater”, som man intressant nog aldrig säger, för man säger ju bara ”teater” om vuxenteater. De flesta ”barnteaterföreställningar” skulle lika gärna kunna ha en vuxen publik. Ivern att kategorisera barnteatern tycks framför allt uppmuntra en redan hårt inarbetad apartheid mellan barn- och vuxenkultur. Vi lever i ett segregerat samhälle där kategorier som kön, klass, etnicitet, sexualitet, funktionshinder och generationer skiljer oss åt: luddiga, skenbart essentiella, begrepp och fackindelningar. Vanja Hermele diskuterar i sin magisteruppsats Teaterchef och gatekeeper (2006) hur kvalitetsbegreppet genuskodas i teatern. Hon skriver att ”kvinnor och andra avvikare betonas som någonting annorlunda, vilket låser in dem i särskilda fack utom räckhåll för kvalitetsstämpeln”. Liksom andra marginaliserande fackindelningar är ”barnteater” ett sätt att kategorisera ut en viss sorts teater från maktcentrum (jfr ”kvinnoteater”, ”kvinnlig dramatik”, ”homoteater”, ”förortsteater”, ”invandrarförfattare”, etc.). Begreppet ”barnteater” fungerar ofta som ett sätt att motivera vuxna att fullkomligt skita i ”barnteater”, undanhålla området resurser och osynliggöra både dess publik och det konstnärliga nyskapande arbete som pågår där. Tänk om vi började kalla ”barnteater” för teater, och påstod att både vuxna och barn ska se den. Det vore bra, för de ”vuxna” går verkligen miste om något. Något som tydligen är så hotfullt att det systematiskt måste kategoriseras ut och förminskas. Det är Den barnsliga teatern. Den barnsliga teatern Dadaisterna och surrealisterna sökte sig redan på 1910- och 20-talet till det barnsliga i sin konst: de laborerade med spontanitet, spel och improvisation. ”Vad gör ni här, packade som sillar med er seriösa uppsyn – för ni är väl seriösa eller? Seriösa, seriösa, seriösa in i döden.” raljerade Francis Picabia över sin parisiska samtid i Kannibalmanifestet. Och i Dadaistiskt manifest skrev en grupp Berlin-dadaister att ”konstnärerna är tidens barn” och de vände sig mot att ”teaterscenerna fylls med kungar, skalder och Faustfigurer av alla de slag”. De ville ha ändring. Tristan Tzara skrev i sitt Föredrag om dada ”Vad vi nu vill är spontaniteten. Inte för att den är vackrare eller bättre än någonting annat. Utan därför att allt som fritt utgår från oss själva, utan inblandning av spekulativa idéer, representerar oss.” Sverige påverkades aldrig på djupet av de dadaistiska/surrealistiska strömningarna som satte spår framför allt i Berlins, Paris, Zürichs och New Yorks konstliv. Än idag kan man se verkningarna där i form av en levande performancekonst-scen, som inte finns i samma utsträckning i Sverige. ”Det fanns under åren som följde på första världskriget en känslosamhet som flödade över. Litteraturen var nära att kvävas i sina begränsningar. Den tycktes bära en revolution inom sig”, inleder Bataille Litteraturen och det onda. Ett liknande politiskt uppvaknande och sådan revolution inom konsten såg inte Sverige förrän på 1960-talet. Litteraturen och det onda kom 1957 och pekade med avstamp i surrealistrevolten i Paris runt 1920 fram mot ett turbulent 60-tal: ”Enligt min uppfattning är den svaga punkten i vår värld i allmänhet att den håller barnsligheten för ett avskilt område som antagligen i någon mening inte är oss främmande men som förblir utanför oss”, skrev Bataille. Leif Nylén skriver i Den öppna konsten om en svensk ”neodadaism” under 60-talets intensiva våg av happenings och aktioner. Där nämner han också i en bisats avstampet till en radikal barnteater på 1970-talet. Den barnsliga teatern har sina rötter i 70-talets barnteaterrevolution och dess utforskande av leken som verktyg och uttryck. Det var en revolution som ackompanjerades och tog intryck av en motsvarande boom inom barnpsykologi, och som gick hand i hand med 1960-talets nya fria syn på barnuppfostran. ”1971 bedömde jag barnteatern som en avantgardeposition inom teatern och jag ville uträtta något som inte var gjort. Som alla unga tog jag avstamp mot det dåliga, röjde bland klichéer, damm och skitig spindelväv.” skriver barnteaterdrottningen Suzanne Osten i artikeln Baklängesresa (Mina meningar). Röjde gjorde hon verkligen, men idag är barnteatern fortfarande att betrakta som en avantgardeposition, och många utövare av vad jag kallar Den barnsliga teatern idag, som dramatikern Gertrud Larsson, dramatikern/regissören Kajsa Isaksson, dramatikern Åsa Lindholm och Teater Moment med regissören Andreas Boonstra, är 70-talister som matats med barnkultur i en gyllene barnkulturera. Några av dem arbetar regelbundet inom fältet ”barnteater”. Vad präglas då Den barnsliga teatern av för slags ”barnsliga” grepp? Den yttrar sig ofta i genreblandningar, den är varken ren komedi eller tragedi och löser upp gränser mellan genrer, deltagare och aktör. Det är en teater som närmar sig det som språkteoretikern Michail Bachtin kallar det ”karnevaleska”. Han tar sin utgångspunkt i den europeiska medeltida karnevalen som firades i samband med fastan, men karnevalen är en tidlös form som går att finna över hela världen. ”Till sitt väsen är karnevalen livet självt, men ett liv som utformats enligt lekens princip. Ty faktum är att karnevalen inte känner någon uppdelning mellan aktörer och åskådare.” skriver han i Rabelais och skrattets historia. Bachtin hyllar ”karnevalsskrattet”, ett ambivalent skratt, där världen ställs på huvudet och högt och lågt blandas samman. Den barnsliga teatern använder sig liksom karnevalen av ”höga” inslag, klassiska grepp, samplingar och narrativ från teaterkanon, men blandar med ”låga” genrer som ofta är sådana som genom tiderna har kopplats till underklass, kvinna, snusk, prostitution, känslosamhet, komik och folklighet. ”Upp- och nedvända världen” har en central plats i karnevalen: ”folk som står på huvudet, städer i himlen, solen och månen på jorden, flygande fiskar” var motiv som förekom i den historiska karnevalen skriver historikern Peter Burke. Den barnsliga teatern står närmare karnevalen, aktionen, demonstrationen, commedia dell’arte, freak shows, stand up, musicals, discodans, dansbandskultur, popkultur, lustspel, buskis, poetry slam, melodram, cabaret, dragshow, cirkus, slapstick, revy och amatörteater än grekisk tragedi, franskklassicistisk hovkomedi och borgerligt kammarspel. ”Karnevalen är inte till för att betraktas -” skriver Peter Burke, ”i den lever man, och lever gör alla, ty i enlighet med sin idé är den till för hela folket.” Men Burke menar också att karnevalen var en öppning för subversivt uppror och samhällsprotest, och många gånger var karnevalen grym, den var ”inte bara sexualitetens fest, utan också aggressionens, destruktionens och skändandets fest”. Den barnsliga teatern utmanar fackindelningen och hierarkierna i teatervärlden. Performanceteaterscenen, i Sverige representerad främst av festivalen Perfect Performance och scener som Moderna Dansteatern och Teater Lilith, är ytterligare en marginaliserad arena som ofta söker sig mot denna ”orena” gränsöverskridande genreblandning och ställer grundläggande frågor som: Vad är egentligen en pjäs? Kan vi leka att telefonkatalogen är en pjäs? Vad är skådespeleri? Kan vi låtsas att en ljustekniker är skådespelare? Kan vi påstå att publiken är aktörer? Den barnsliga teatern ifrågasätter kanon. Helst skriver den nytt, men genom att dekonstruera kanons gamla texter och i dadaistisk anda klippa och klistra kan den vränga finteaterns genrer in och ut. Det är fult gjort. Blä. Fulteater. Den dramatik och teater som inte vilar tungt på den patriarkala kvalitetsmallens referenser Shakespeare, Sofokles och Strindberg är svårtydd för kritiken och branschen och stämplas snabbt som ”dålig”. Vanja Hermele skriver i sin magisteruppsats: ”Genom cirkelresonemanget där kanon, klassiker och kulturarv, bestämmer innebörden av begreppet kvalitet upprätthålls ett manligt kodat kvalitetsbegrepp”. Den barnsliga teatern rör sig med ”dåliga” referenser som går på tvärs mot kanon, klassiker och kulturarv: kanske till exempel Madonna, Sonja Åkesson, Simone de Beauvoir, punklitteratur och amerikansk freakshow. Den barnsliga teatern vänder sig till sin publik och engagerar den, blandar karnevalereskt in den i det hela. På Unga Klaras föreställningar möts man ofta av fiktionen redan i foajén: skådespelarna och stycket tränger sig på, frågar och kommer nära. Nästan alltid finns ett direkt publiktilltal och medvetenhet om teatern som situation. Alla som inträder i lekrummet/salongen är med i leken, där finns ingen skyddande fjärde vägg och den som sig i leken ger får leken tåla. Den barnsliga teatern drar inte nödvändigtvis upp publiken på scenen, men det kan inträffa, därför att leken är en ömsesidig affär, den kräver respons och utbyte. Lekens estetik Det grundläggande i Den barnsliga teatern är just att den använder sig av leken som estetik. Kanske kan man kalla Den barnsliga teaterns unga garde för en lekkompetent generation, en generation som genom samhällets satsningar på dagis och barnkultur uppmuntrats till lek. Mitt eget teaterintresse utvecklades just i den ålder då det inte längre var häftigt att leka, då jag tvingades att i skam stuva undan mina leksaker och utklädningskläder i mörkret i ett förråd. Det var plötsligt ”barnsligt”, ja skamligt och fullkomligt löjligt att leka. Detta var någon gång i slutet av lågstadiet och jag minns det som en stor sorg. Men barns vardagslek ligger nära teaterleken och genom skolan, på ABF och Vår Teater kom jag åter i kontakt med leken. På detta sätt fortsatte teatern att verka för mig genom livet: som en lek. Alltsedan Aristoteles och Platon har forskare och teoretiker diskuterat vad lek egentligen är. Varför leker man? De flesta forskare är överens om att leken är en slags imitation. Socialantropologen Helen B Schwartzman ser barns lekar som nyskapande satir och parodi, ”en kritisk kommentar till hur saker och ting är beskaffade” som Kent Hägglund skriver i Lekteorier. Enligt Hägglund ser hon också leken som ”avancerade tanke- och språkexperiment som utmanar logikens och språkets gränser”. Föräldrar vill gärna att deras barn ska leka fint, särskilt i dessa Supernanny-tider där skamvrån återupprättats i form av ”naughty-chair” och ”skämskudde” där barnet ska sitta och ta sitt förnuft tillfånga. Det tycks finnas bra och dåliga lekar enligt vuxna, eller menar man kanske att det finns ordningsamma och kaotiska lekar? Vuxenvärlden har svårt att acceptera att barns lekar ofta kan vara groteska, morbida och vilda. Förskolläraren Torben Hangaard Rasmussen skriver i Den vilda leken (1993) att ”i takt med att leken under de senaste 10-15 åren tillskrivits en allt större positiv betydelse i barnets utveckling har det skett en tilltagande idealisering av leken som först och främst tillgodoser dess positiva, rationella sidor. Vi vill inte se, eller acceptera, att leken också kan rymma farliga, vilda, stökiga, våldsamma – kort sagt irrationella – sidor som får de vuxna att ingripa och förbjuda vissa lekar. ” Den barnsliga teatern leker förbjudna lekar. Den parodierar den absurda verkligheten. Den barnsliga teatern går längre än så och ifrågasätter liksom leken vad ”verklighet” är genom att laborera med gränsen mellan verklighet och fiktion. Leken bär ”medvetandet om något som är ‘annorlunda’ än det ‘vanliga livet’ ”, skriver den holländske kulturhistorikern Johan Huizinga i boken Den lekande människan (1938). Den barnsliga teatern störtar realismens och naturalismens paradigm, rör sig bort från det ”vanliga”, eftersom den menar att det inte finns något äkta eller sant, inget autentiskt original att efterhärma. Den barnsliga teatern vilar på insikten att verkligheten är lika performativ som teatern själv. Performativitet i filosofen Judith Butlers bemärkelse betyder att vi gör kön genom att upprepa ”rätt” handlingar. Exempelvis klär jag mig och rör mig på ett visst sätt för att upprätthålla min fasad av ”kvinna”. Men det finns ingen kvinno-essens att efterhärma:”kvinna” är bara en sammansättning handlingar som vi tillsammans har kommit överens om betecknar kvinna. Vi är alla kopior av kopior av kopior, och våra identiteter är bräckliga konstruktioner som bygger på att vi agerar dem trovärdigt. Det betyder att jag kan råka agera mitt kön ”fel”, i mitt fall till exempel klä mig i kostym och gå bredbent, och då börjar ”kvinno”-konstruktionen att svaja. Dessa felhandlingar kallar Butler för ”subversiva kroppsakter”; sätt att agera kön som har potential att omstörta genussystemet. Den barnsliga teatern leker just med den typen av performativa möjligheter. Den är teatral, liksom livet självt. Den tror inte att det finns en ”objektiv” verklighet eller psykologi, utan ifrågasätter identiteter och verkligheter genom kritiska parodier och ironier, som lyfter fram det subversivt performativa i vår tillvaro. Utmärkande för leken är också dess icke-linjära form. Leken är ofta kaosartad; i ena sekunden rör den sig framåt, för att sedan plötsligt vika ut sig åt något håll, sedan gång på gång upprepa sig, därefter återigen röra sig framåt, sedan fastna i något och återigen falla ur åt nya håll. Den rör sig inte entydigt progressivt framåt. ”Den linjära tidsuppfattningen som kännetecknar det moderna tänkandet är … i högsta grad en normativ berättelse som uttalar sig om mänsklighetens universella öde och historiens ofrånkomlighet.” skriver den postkolonialt inriktade forskaren Paulina de los Reyes i Olikhetens paradigm. Hon kritiserar västerlandets linjära syn på tid, där tiden ses som ett objektivt mått på (positiv) utveckling. ”Begrepp som ‘mänskliga framsteg’, ‘ekonomiskt framåtskridande’, ’samhällsutveckling’ är inte bara uttryck för en framtidsoptimistisk samhällssyn utan markerar också tidens roll som självklart och objektivt mått på samhällsförändring”, fortsätter hon. Upprätthållandet av denna idé om konsekvent utveckling, idén om ständigt stigande kurvor, är central i det kapitalistiska marknadsliberala system som vi lever i idag. De los Reyes menar att vi lider under en världsordning där vi delas in i ”the west and the rest”: länder som antas vara ”före” i den linjära tidslinjen, och länder som antas vara ”efter”. ”Tidsmetaforer gör det möjligt att förlägga förtrycket till det förflutna men också att skapa historia som ett privilegium för somliga och som (ytterligare) ett stigma för andra.” Hon menar att vi bör ”ifrågasätta den linjära tidsuppfattningen där mänsklighetens historia konstrueras utifrån västvärlden som enda möjlig utvecklingslinje.” Hon skriver om att ”skapa nya berättelser som kan utforska nya sätt att (samman)binda nutiden med det förflutna.” Leken sysselsätter sig just med detta utforskande. Den bryter mot den normativa västerländska utvecklingsdramaturgin. Hangaard Rasmussen skriver i Den vilda leken om hur barns lek blandar progression med digression och regression. ”Barnen ‘faller ur’ den tidsmässiga progressionen som normalt får handlingarna att följa efter varandra i en logisk ordningsföljd. … Ett annat framträdande handlingsdrag är regressionen: Barnen återvänder antingen till en just avslutad handling eller så fortsätter de att upprepa samma handling.” Hangaard Rasmussen menar att detta handlar om lust, att det helt enkelt är roligare att leka så än i ett hårt hållet linjärt mönster. Den barnsliga teatern är liksom leken inte enbart progressiv, utan också digressiv och regressiv; med sin ineffektivitet bryter den mot vårt samhälles dramaturgiska norm om framåtskridande och samhällsutveckling. Den barnsliga teatern babblar och leker med orden. Engelskans ord för pjäs är ju passande nog ”play”, vilket också betyder lek, leka och spela (musik). En dramatiker är en ”playwright”, en lekmakare, en språklekare: texten skapas för att lekas och spelas som musik. ”Play” kommer i sin tur från anglosaxiskans plega, som härstammar från fornsaxiskans plegan som ursprungligen betydde ”att svara för något, att utsätta sig för fara eller risk” (Lekteorier: en sammanfattning, Ylva Gislén). Att leka är att ta risker. Lekar är farliga, de kan gå överstyr, man kan göra sig illa, för de suger och drar in omgivningen i sitt kaos, växer som en oförutsägbar blobb. Den barnsliga teatern undersöker och ifrågasätter maktordningar och hierarkier. Den är djupt inspirerad av barnperspektivet som ”handlar om (att beskriva) makt. Barnet är alltid mer beroende av den vuxne än tvärtom.” (Suzanne Osten i Tabu och barnteater). Barnperspektivet handlar inte om att ”sänka sig” till barnets nivå eller att ”komma ner” och tala på barnets höjd. Barnperspektivet handlar om att komma upp till barnets utsiktsplats, över samhällets hierarkier, och få syn på och lära känna sig själv som förtryckare/förtryckt. Det är att avancera till barnets språkkritiska inställning som det socialiserade maktvuxenspråket har förlorat. Barnperspektivet är självrannsakan och självkritik. Att se ur barnets perspektiv är att få syn på makten (sig själv) och att förhålla sig till den. Den tyska lekforskaren Buytendijk menade att lekare – barn som vuxna – har en patisk inställning till leken. ”Det är en öppenhet för ‘hur’ omvärlden träder fram, intrycken får lov att gripa en och man låter sig röras så att man så att säga svänger med”, skriver han. Den barnsliga teatern har inte stelnat i en känsla eller ett uttryck, den ”svänger med”, ger sig hän och är öppen och mottaglig. Som leken är den lidelsefull och patisk. Den barnsliga teatern har patos. Den leker på blodigt allvar. Lek och nytta Den barnsliga teatern har länge haft barnteatern som reservat, eftersom det är få som har getts plats att pröva och utveckla den på vuxenscener. Suzanne Osten är kanske den enda som har accepterats på bredare front och som verkligen har kämpat för att lyfta ut en lekens estetik till en vuxenpublik genom Unga Klara på Stockholms Stadsteater, inte utan att väcka många upprörda reaktioner. Nu har 70-talisterna växt upp, många starkt influerade av Ostens arbete och/eller av europeisk performancekonst, och när de tar med sig Den barnsliga teatern in på vuxenscener, möts de ofta av hård kritik: Hur kan man spela teater så dåligt och infantilt? Vad är det för hysteriska barnsligheter som utspelas? Vad är budskapet? Och framför allt: Vad är nyttan med detta? Här kommer vi till något helt väsentligt vad gäller leken: ”Lekens och spelets motsats utgörs inte av allvaret”, skriver Johan Asplund i Det sociala livets elementära former (1987). ”Lekar och spel är ofta mycket allvarliga. Somliga spel spelas på liv och död, och många lekar är grymma. Lekens och spelets motsats utgörs snarare av nyttan.” Med det sena 1700-talet och industrialismen tog idén om samhällsnytta form i Europa. En ny medelklass föddes, äktenskapet i dess moderna form likaså, och världen klövs i två: arbete skildes ut från lek och fritid; det privata från det offentliga; och barndomen skildes ut från vuxenlivet. Barn-fritid-privat-känsla-kvinna-lek ställdes mot vuxen-arbete-civilisation-förnuft-offentlighet-man-nytta. Vi kan se dessa dikotomier gå igen i bemötandet av Den barnsliga teatern, både på ”barn-” och ”vuxen”scener. Bristen på nytta provocerar. Svensk teater är tyngd av en bildningstradition, där samhällsnyttan sätts främst: inom ”barnteater” via det pedagogiska skolteaterarvet, och inom ”vuxenteatern” via det kungliga hovteaterarvet som bär på idén om att teatergående odlar oss till finare och ädlare medborgare (läs: undersåtar till kungen). ”Usch jag har inte hunnit gå på teatern på jättelänge, jag skäms! Jag borde verkligen gå och se den där populära pjäsen som alla talar om”, kan man höra sig själv, vänner och bekanta säga och känna en unken hovteatervind från 1700-talet fläkta. Teatergåendet är en intellektuell men inte minst social plikt vilken man bör uppfylla, för kung och fosterland. Som publik förväntar man sig vid teaterbesöket att få social bekräftelse mellan de skuldtyngda vinklunkarna i foajén men framför allt något själsligt Gott till livs i salongen: ett flott budskap, en fin lärdom, en tjusig poäng. Man förväntar sig absolut inte att ifrågasättas som medborgare, aktiveras, kastas ut, dras in, som man görs i Den barnsliga teatern. Man förväntar sig en God upplevelse. Den barnsliga teatern tar avstånd från den Goda teaterupplevelsen i Batailles bemärkelse. Det Goda är enligt honom lagen, förnuftet, konventionen. Den Goda litteraturen gör sig mån om samhällets bästa och dess framtid, produktionsmedlens framväxt och syftar till anständighet och kollektiv samhällsnytta. ”Det godas sida vetter åt underordningen och lydnaden”, skriver Bataille. Det är en anpasslig sorts litteratur. Mot detta ställer han den Onda litteraturen som ”bestrider de utifrån givna reglerna, opponerar sig mot underkastelsen, och bejakar den frihetslängtan som finns hos barnet och som uppfostraren berövar det” (Litteraturen och det onda). Den Onda litteraturen står för överskridandet av lagen, upproret, lusten, och för ”leken, risken, faran” (Litteraturen och det onda). Den barnsliga teatern är Ond. Den barnsliga teatern har liksom leken inget uppbyggligt budskap. Den varken predikar eller undervisar. En av de saker som utgör nyttan i en teaterföreställning är dess slut. Det lyckliga slutet, ”happy end”, är det vanligaste in our swedish Hollywood-dominerade kultur: på TV och bio liksom på teaterscener. Sociologen Carina Tigervall skriver i sin doktorsavhandling Folkhemsk film att ”det är de filmer som har lyckliga slut, de som brukar kallas ‘feel-good-filmer’, som reproducerar myten om det harmoniska samhället. … Myten om det harmoniska samhället framstår som en nödvändighet för det lyckliga slutet; det är som om det lyckliga slutet krävde myten.” I sin analys av tre decenniers filmer – bland annat feel-good-filmer som Vingar av glas och Jalla! Jalla! – pekar hon på att det lyckliga slutet många gånger osynliggör samhällets orättvisa maktordning. Det lyckliga, positiva, samhällsnyttiga slutet hyllas överallt i vår kultur. Den amerikanska filmmanusgurun Syd Field skriver i sin bästsäljande manusbibel Screenplay ”If you’re ever in doubt about how to end your story, think in terms of a positive ending. We’re talking Hollywood here, and I think the purpose of art, or entertainment, is to entertain. That doesn’t mean that everybody lives happily ever after, but that people walk away from the theater uplifted, fulfilled, spiritually aligned with their own humanity.” Slutet förväntas förklara och ge ett stärkande budskap som får oss att känna oss ”uplifted, fulfilled”. Som en slags värktablett eller drog. Det är ett slut som hör till en linjär berättarkultur som bygger på den progressiva tanken om ”mänskliga framsteg” och ”positivt framåtskridande”, ett slut som framställer vårt samhälle som harmoniskt och som har klara syften: att skapa bifall hos massan och tjäna jävligt mycket pengar. På The Walt Disney Companys hemsida kan man läsa ”At The Walt Disney Company, entertainment is about hope, aspiration and positive resolutions”. Det lyckliga U.S.A-slutet går väl ihop med den svenska uppfostrande nyttoaspekten: att konsten ska dana Goda människor, det vill säga anpassliga och lydiga medborgare, som inte stör rådande hierarkier. Den barnsliga teatern problematiserar däremot ofta det lyckliga slutet. Den går emot nyttan. Den barnsliga teatern strävar mot ett slut som inte reproducerar myten om det harmoniska samhället – ett kritiskt slut, störande, undrande, eller varför inte katastrofalt. Den har aldrig ett slut som gör oss liknöjda, passiva och som får oss att acceptera status quo: den slutar som leken i ett andetag, i en undran, i en ny lust och lekidé, eller rentav i tårar och bråk, en lekkatastrof! Framtidens barnsliga teater Allt som präglar leken strävar Den barnsliga teatern mot: en ”onyttig”, icke uppbygglig, kritiskt speglande, oförutsägbar estetik, med ett slut som inte reproducerar myten om det harmoniska samhället, utan fortsätter att verka utanför salongen. I svensk barn- och ungdomsteater och hos de konstnärinnor som framför allt och gärna arbetar där, ser jag ofta denna lekens estetik prövas och formas och jag ser den sprida sig som en vass underström i teatersverige. Det är en slags renässans för teaterns låga karnevaleska lekformer: gamla former som i ny skepnad fylls med skarpt och svärtat idéinnehåll, många gånger av feministisk och postkolonial teori, spännande genusvinklar och intersektionella ansatser. Dessa teaterkonstnärinnor, och även ett antal manliga konstnärer, som härjar på ”små” marginaliserade scener, värdesätter dessutom den ”lilla” scenens möjligheter. I en tid då ”stora” scenen i själva verket oftast är en konstnärligt stendöd scen, är ett uppvärderande av den förkastade ”lilla” scenens status och potential en konstnärlig självklarhet. Den barnsliga teatern dyker upp överallt i scenkonstens periferier, och ibland som en underbar oväntad skevhet mitt i centrum, där den skamlöst löjlar till alltihop. Med lekens estetik iscensätts en skoningslös och akut kritik: hotande scener från ett destruktivt samhälle spelas upp i all dess nakna sorgliga löjlighet. Jag betraktar detta ”som ett barn”, med leklustens nästan sjuka iver. För jag vet att det handlar inte om huruvida någon kommer att ta leken på allvar eller bry sig om den. Leken skiter i det. Den går inte att stoppa. Den pågår, växer och kommer att fortsätta att göra sig påmind. Källor Asplund, Johan, Det sociala livets elementära former, Bokförlaget Korpen, 1987 Axelsson, Malin, I Don’t Feel Good: Är undergångens dramaturgi skadlig för kvinnors frigörelse?, Visslingar och Rop, 2006 Axelsson, Malin, The End: Har feminismen ett lyckligt slut? Eller vill du bara gråta? Om alternativa slut '', www.malinaxelsson.se, 2006 Bachtin, Michail, ''Rabelais och skrattets historia, Gråbo: Anthropos, 1991 Bataille, Georges, Litteraturen och det onda, Symposion, 1957 Burke, Peter, Folklig kultur i Europa 1500-1800, Författarförlaget, 1983 Butler, Judith, Könet brinner! Texter i urval av Tiina Rosenberg, Natur och kultur, 2005 de los Reyes, Paulina; Martinsson, Lena (red.), Olikhetens paradigm – intersektionella perspektiv på o(jäm)likhetsskapande, Studentlitteratur, 2005 Edemo, Gunilla; Salomonson, Helena; Englin, Birgitta; Hallgren, Ronnie; Lindal, Anna; Kvarnström, Kenneth; m.fl. , Plats på scen, Betänkande av Kommittén för jämställdhet inom scenkonstområdet, Statens offentliga utredningar, SOU 2006:42, 2006 Field, Syd, Screenplay, The Foundations of Screenwriting, Delta, 2005 (1979) Gislén, Ylva, Lekteorier: en sammanfattning, Manuskript, Interactive Institute, 1999 Hangaard Rasmussen, Torben,'' Den vilda leken'', Studentlitteratur, 1993 Hermele, Vanja, Teaterchef och gatekeeper, Kanonisering genom begreppet kvalitet – en studie av två teatrars policy och praktik för jämställdhet, mångfald och kvalitet, Magisteruppsats i genusvetenskap vid Centrum för genusstudier, Stockholms Universitet, 2006 Huizinga, Johan, Den lekande människan, Natur och kultur, 2004 (1938) Hägglund, Kent, Lekteorier, Esselte Studium, 1989 Johansson, Ingemar (red.), Dada – en antologi, Bakhåll, 1985 Nylén, Leif, Den öppna konsten: Happenings, instrumental teater, konkret poesi och andra gränsöverskridningar i det svenska 60-talet, Sveriges allmänna konstförening, 1998 Osten, Suzanne, Mina meningar: Essäer, artiklar, analyser 1969-2002, Gidlunds förlag, 2002 Tigervall, Carina, Folkhemsk film, med ”invandraren” i rollen som den sympatiske Andre, Akademiska avhandlingar vid Sociologiska institutionen Umeå Universitet, 2005 The Walt Disney Company’s hemsida, Who we are, Life at Disney, Culture, corporate.disney.go.com/careers/culture, 2007. Se även Malin Axelssons hemsida Category:Barn Category:Teater Category:Performance Category:Artiklar